


Drabble from 10/19/16, 5:33am

by Andr3wEzz



Series: Sleepy Muse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Scerek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr3wEzz/pseuds/Andr3wEzz
Summary: More of the same concept - Scerek drabbles pulled from my still waking mind - in second person narrative.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go ahead and set all of these Scerek themed drabbles in the same future AU setting unless otherwise noted in the notes.

"Can I touch you?" The question seemed ridiculous considering the two of them were currently half dressed with their hands hovering over each other's junk but he still had to ask. 

" _GOD_ yes" was all but groaned out, all he needed to take a firm grip on the other man's member. He wanted to feels that inside him, had been dreaming about it for a while now, but wasn't sure if either of them would last long enough to get that far. Scott instead concentrated on not trying to cum too quickly himself as Derek's enthusiasm had him thrusting into Scott's hand now though he did end up gripping him a bit tighter as a side effect.

"Fu - **FUCK**!"

It felt good hearing, and feeling, the desire roll off Derek but that just didn't seem like enough for either and before he knew it Scoff was face down in Derek's crotch with his nose brushing his pubic hair. He couldn't be like this - Scott was the one that was supposed to let _Derek_ make all the calls - but if the way Derek's clawed hands made it to his head as he fucked into Scott's mouth were any indication he'd done the right thing.

Before long he could feel Derek cumming deep inside his throat after briefly speeding up his pace and while the jets were un expected, at least this soon, he did his best to swallow as much as he could before pulling off and finishing the job with his hand.

Eventually Derek's heartbeat returned to normal and before he could say anything else Scott found himself pulled upwards and being kissed. Derek kissed like he did everything else - with reckless abandon - and soon he flipped them so Scott's back was on the bed and Derek was straddling him. Another kiss followed as Derek pulled his jeans & boxers down passed his ankles before he all but leered down at Scott possessively. 

"Your turn."


End file.
